villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tenka Yatogami
Dark Tohka, also known as Demon King '''or '''Inverse Tohka, is one of the main antagonists in Date A Live II. Dark Tohka is a evil and dark version of Tohka Yatogami. Dark Tohka is also the true form of Tohka. She is voiced by Marina Inoue. Physical Description After her turn Dark Tohka, she wore a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of dark purple and shielded cream that adorned her shoulders and waist. The majority of your body is exposed, its belly until her breasts, the dress is open at the back and turned into a black corset (which exposes some of your breasts) and a skirt at the knee of two layers, which has a gradient of dark purple color with a transparent White enough to see the her legs. She wears a half or maybe a black lingerie that goes up to the half her legs that is connected by a thread on your waist. Her hair is completely white with dark purple tips, it is turned back using a hair accessory shaped like a butterfly that is also a dark purple with white stripes and a pair of gloves that have petal-like fists, she also uses a shielded sholders in your arms, both sharing the same color scheme as his clothing, and wears a pair of boots shielded. In other words it is very similar to a warrior of the medieval age and also at the same time a small feeling of being a queen. Psychological Description Her personality is almost unrecognizable, as there is no facial expression, but her face shows sadness most of the time. She acts as a machine without emotions. The moment she showed the closest thing to an emotion is when she thought she had finally exterminated Shidou. Dark Tohka is extremely wary and indifferent, with a harsh and callous attitude. She finds most things uninteresting. She always responds with overwhelming force to try to kill any person or living being that is in front of her and is extremely violent, unlike other Spirits. Dark Tohka does not believe in human emotions, she considers love and other human emotions a waste of time, and completely useless. Her demeanor is one of complete calm and focused, so she is never caught off guard. Dark Tohka does not seem to understand the normal behavior of a Spirit during combat, as contrary to all expectations, she was enraged when challenged by Shidou. She relies mainly on keen instinct and intuition. Unlike her normal-self, Dark Tohka does not fight with her bare hands. She primarily favors her sword and in particular long-range attacks, and although her attacks are extremely overwhelming and powerful, this shows that Dark Tohka does not like getting his hands dirty, despite being able to perform inhuman acts with no remorse. Unlike all other Spirits, she is not able to feel any remorse for the evil she commits. History Tenou Event conflict During the band contest in Tenou festival, after the defeat of Miku Izayoi, she uses her hypnotic powers to control all attendees and Spirits sealed by Shidou, who sends to attack and eliminate him. Fortunately Tohka was not controlled by Miku because he used an earpiece in each ear to keep pace during the contest. Tohka confronts the Spirits to protect Shidou while abroad is carried out a struggle between Origami Tobiichi and Mana Takamiya against Jessica Bailey and DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch forces. Taking advantage of the confusion caused by the clashes, Ellen Mira Mathers bursts into the auditorium and attacks Tohka and tried to capture Shido. Ellen easily defeated Tohka and kidnapping her, taking her to DEM Industries Building of Japan Branch. Meeting with the Monster Tohka is psychologically tortured by Ellen and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott with the aim of destabilizing her powers in order to destroy the laws of reality. After Westcott had thought about many physical and psychological torture methods, Westcott decides the best way to mentally destabilize Tohka was to kill Shido, her loved one, in her presence. Tenguu War Single-handedly, Shidou runs and hides from Miku's army, but he is found by Kurumi Tokisaki, who joins forces with him to rescue Tohka (but in fact her real purpose was to find information about the Second Spirit). First venture to confront Miku, to convince her to help them rescue Tohka but fails in bid Shidou and escapes with the help of Kurumi. No choice, Shidou and Kurumi decide infiltrate on the DEM Industries Building No. 1, which is heavily protected by Bandersnatchers Droids DD007, Bandersnatchs Drones and D.E.M Wizards. As soon Kurumi Shidou and come to the place, the alarm of spacequake is activated, and Shido and Kurumi are attacked by the guards of the building, who confronted several Kurumi clones, subsequently Origami and Mana join to the battle. Puzzled by Shidou's words, Miku decides to help rescue Tohka and infiltrates the DEM building, assisting Shidou at the right time. Then sends the Spirits under her control to fight against the Wizards and Bandersnatchers outside of the building. Despair Event Horizon Thanks to Miku's persuasion, Miku and Shidou discover the place where Tohka was been maintained, the Torture Chamber, but unfortunately is accompanied by Westcott, who divided the room a glass barrier shielded while Shidou is to reach break. Ellen bursts of surprise and Shidou through the chest with her laser-sword and then prepares to behead him, this action caused a great despair in Tohka, causing an "investment", which makes her energy negative, making Tohka becomes Dark Tohka and also entering her "true form". Inverse Form In that state, Tohka not recognize anyone or remember anything, just want to destroy everything and kill averyone that is around of her. Ellen Mathers and Isaac Westcott's plan was sucessed in waking the Demon King, after that Isaac Westcott ordered Ellen to bring Demon King's head to stolen her Inverse Sephirah Crystal, however, Ellen's attacks failed to do any harm in Dark Tohka, her attacks only makes her angry and causes destroys part of the building with a wave of energy, causing great damage in the process, forcing her to escape with Westcott due to injury caused by Origami. After Westcott and Ellen cowardly escape from the place, Tohka faces Shidou and Miku. Demon King sealed She first launches a wave of dark energy against both, but Shidou is protected with Sandalphon, then Mikudecides to attack with Gabriel Rondo, but it fails, and she is nearly killed by the counterattack of Dark Tohka, however, Miku is rescued by Shidou, but is helpless and loses her control of people and Spirits hypnotized. Shidou decides to confront Dark Tohka, but this infuriates most and frees the supreme powers of her Demon King, Nehemah, and her sword was transformerd in Payvachlev, a gigantic version of Nehemah, but before unleashing her devastating attack, she is stopped by Yoshino, who is easily repelled. Dark Tohka releases a devastating wave energy of Payvachlev, destroying the building DEM, the clones of Kurumi, DEM Wizards, and the Bandersnatchs who where fighting around the building, and leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city, and also finishing the Battle of Tenguu Heaven. Fortunately, Shidou is saved by the Yamai Sisters, who cast him against Dark Tohka, Shidou can get close enough to her and kiss her while her guard down momentarily and kissing her, all her memories of Shidou and her life on Earth returned, stabilizing and allowing her mind to seal her powers again, turning to her normal form and finishing the chaos. Powers and Abilities *'Demon King': Nehemah, (Bougyakukou, lit., Tyrant Ruler) *'Weapon': One edged sword *'Final Sword': Payvachlev At all times Tohka use her sword to fight with dwellings which produce powerful waves of dark energy capable of sweeping away everything in its path. Nehemah looks like a gray throne, to merge with his sword creates Payvachlev, capable of destroying an entire building, leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city with one massive attack. Tohka also has an amazing defense, ever since it was damaged by any enemy attack, or Ellen or any Spirit. Gallery DateDark Tohka Season 2 Render.png|Dark Tohka in Season 1 Final DLVLtohka_.png|Dark Tohka in Season 2 Teaser DartohkaRender.png|Tohka in Season 2 Poster Dark Tohka.jpg 10410533_636086543136147_4030703285172041303_n.jpg|Dark Tohka strikes-back Yoshino DarkTohkiNV.png Pkg01.jpg|Dark Tohka in DVD Blu-Ray Tohka_Dark_Form.png|Dark Tohka Render date10550942_582247355219442_2730681737052961324_n (2).jpg|Dark Tohka Artwork 20130328020049!DAL_v7_cov.jpg|Cover of Volume 7 $_57.JPG|Dark Tohka pillow 241009.jpg 358px-DAL2_BD2_000a.png 375px-03d024ce998910971b0a641881ae4243.jpg b4fbc013H.jpg a329d189VFT.jpg 905540_721773411234126_9028856180830329472_o.jpg datetoratoku_kannaduki01_bg.jpg 0a666863774821ccb4d5d0a888e10aca.jpg 47025427FR_p0FREFR.png Videos & Musical Theme SiM - KiLLiNG ME (OFFICIAL VIDEO) - Dark Tohka BD Dal theme Date A Live II - Shido kiss Dark Tohka Date A Live Season 2 Preview DATE A "IMPRESSIVE" OST - HANTEN Tohka Dark Tohka's theme Date a Live - Calling Trivia *Dark Tohka sure is very similar to Saber Alter in appearance and history, **both are the dark version of the heroines, **both are monarchs, **and both control the power of darkness. *She almost went into the inverse form again in Volume 10. *She is also similar to Inner Moka, **Both are the true form of the heroine, **Both were suppressed within the body of the heroine, **Both are a version more evil and darker, **And both are a more powerful version of the heroine. *She also similar to Mu-12 of their characteristics: **Both are the true forms of the heroines (Noel Vermillion & Tohka Yatogami), **both were programmed on unleashing destruction and chaos, **both wield their same large swords. *Dark Tohka also shares similarities with SkullGreymon as both of them are the dark forms of both heroes. They are also very insane as they will destroy everything in their paths. Navigation External Links *Tohka Yatogami in Date A Live Wiki *Dark Tohka in Demon King Wiki *Dark Tohka en Español Villanos Wiki es:Tohka_Oscura Category:Villainesses Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Knights Category:Fairy Fencer F Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Dark Forms Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mongers Category:Misandrists Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Omnipotents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains Category:Defilers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Speedster Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Harbingers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fragment Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crossover Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Elementals Category:Webcomic villain